Small Town, Big Galaxy
by TigerofRobare
Summary: Luke has crashed on Earth and it turns out Kryptonite makes good Xwing fuel, so it's off to Smallville and a job at a certain farm for our favorite Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

Small Town, Big Galaxy

By TigerofRobare

**Disclaimer: **_Smallville_ is the property of the WB/CW, _Star Wars_ is owned by George Lucas. This fanfic is not for commercial purposes.

Chapter One

The legend on the gaily colored sign read: "Welcome to Smallville, Meteor Capital of the World." Luke Skywalker smiled. Ever since he had first read about it, Luke had known that Smallville and its meteors were what he needed to fix his crashed X-wing. There was an Empire to fight and peace and justice to be reestablished.

"We're here, Artoo," Luke said to his backpack out of the corner of his mouth. There was a soft whistle in reply.

But before any meteors could be harvested into fuel, Luke needed a job. He walked along the side of the main road past acres of corn fields and cow pastures into the heart of Smallville. It reminded him of home.

Luke spent his last few dollars on a newspaper and a meal, getting the food at a place called the Talon. A strange name, to be sure, but the place wasn't as rough as Chalmum's Cantina in Mos Eisley and that was a good thing. Luke ate his food slowly, scanning the help wanted ads carefully. There were several opportunities, most revolving around a buisness called LutherCorp. He closed his eyes, emersing himself in the ocean of the Force, letting it guide his hand. When Luke opened his eyes, he found that his hand had come to a rest on the ad looking for an experienced farm hand to live and work at the Kent Farm.

"Back to basics," Luke mused. "Maybe I'll appreciate it now."

The ad had no adress for the farm, only a phone number and Luke didn't have any money left. He stood up and stopped a passerby─a tallish blond girl about the same age as him.

"Excuse me, Miss, but do you know where the Kent Farm is?" Luke asked her.

"It's Lois," she said. "Yeah, I know where it is. Why do you want to know?"

"You can call me Luke, Lois. I just got into town and I need a job. They seem to be offering room and board, which is just what I need."

Lois considered Luke's words and shifted on her feet. Luke was about to use the Force to persuade her, but he didn't have to. "Hey, Smallville!" she cried out.

Luke turned around to see a raven haired youth a little younger than him and wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans stride up to them. Luke felt an odd tremor in the Force around him and with a shock realized that this youth was not only not-human but was stressed from lieing a lot.

"Yeah?" he asked. He had ice-blue eyes.

"Clark, Luke uh─" Lois said, prompting Luke.

"Skywalker."

"─Skywalker here wants the farm hand job. By the way," Lois said, "Luke, meet Clark Kent. Clark, meet Luke Skywalker."

The two shook hands. Clark was very strong, Luke noted. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kent."

"Please don't call me that, you make me feel old and you can't be much older than I am," Clark admonished. "I guess I'd better take you down to the farm. Dad'll interview you there."

"Okay," Luke said.

He stowed his backpack containing R2-D2 and his clothes in the back of Clark's truck. Before they left, Clark introduced him to Martha Kent, Clark's mother. She was fully human, Luke sensed.

Jonathan Kent was also human. Clark was obviously adopted. Mr. Kent was a tall man with a weathered face and gray-streaked blond hair. When Clark introduced them, Mr. Kent was on his back working on the inards of a tractor.

"Well, I guess we can have the interview here," Mr. Kent said. "Hand me that wrentch, please."

"Sure," Luke passed the desired implement. "What do you want to know?"

"Thanks," Jonathan said. "Everything."

"There's not much," Luke said, "I lived on a farm a long way from here with my Aunt and Uncle until I was eighteen. Then I joined the Air Force and finished my tour last year." He was obviously neglecting the highlights.

"You a pilot?"

Luke nodded. "Uh-huh."

Jonathan got out from under the tractor. "You know what, how 'bout you fix the tractor here. If you do a good job, you're our new farm hand."

Luke agreed. Behind Mr. Kent, Luke saw Clark giving him the thumbs-up sign.

Luke got the job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The first week on the Kent Farm was uneventful. Luke managed to meet all of Clark's friends: Chloe, Lex, and Lana. He stayed in a guest room in the farm house and practised his Jedi exercises in the barn at night. Every morning at about four-thirty Luke would do three laps around the entire property (minus the back forty) doing the occasional flip and Force-jump and minding what he had learned. Then he did the morning's work, showered, and joined the Kents for breakfast.

One morning Luke said, "You know, working here reminds me so much of my childhood."

"Really?" Jonathan said.

"Well, sort of," Luke explained. "My Uncle was a tough and stuborn sort of guy and I guess he had a little visionary in him because our farm was in the middle of the desert."

"What?" Martha exclaimed. "How'd you manage to do anything?"

"Oh, he rigged something up. It was a pretty humid patch of desert so we collected water to sell and grow vegetables underground," Luke said.

"Must've taken a lot of patience," Clark remarked.

"You bet. Too bad for me, though, I didn't have any patience then. All I wanted to do was fly," Luke said. Then, unwittingly, he used that fateful word. "Then this meteor landed nearby and my whole life changed."

"Changed? How?" Jonathan asked, a lot of concern in his voice.

"Well," Luke said, sadness developing in his voice, "that was when my Aunt and Uncle were killed."

"By the meteor?" Martha said.

"No, some─uh─bad people wanted it and my family was in the way."

"What did they want it for?" Clark asked.

"A weapon they had built."

Clark dropped his fork with its bit of scrambled egg still speared. It clanged and rattled, but Clark had already gone. Luke enhanced his hearing with the aid of the Force and heard Clark muttering to himself, "All my fault, all my fault."

Luke got up and followed him, catching up with the farm boy in a loft in the barn that he called his "Fortress of Solitude."

"My Aunt and Uncle's deaths weren't your fault, Clark," Luke said.

Clark whirled around, shock replacing angst. "How'd you know I said that?"

"Sensative ears," Luke replied. "Believe me, it wasn't your fault. The meteor wasn't like anything that's ever fallen in Smallville. The weapon was dangerous, but I destroyed it for one of my first missions with the Air Force. You are not to blame."

Clark nodded.

Luke wondered for almost a week after that incident. Neither mentioned it, but Luke wondered weather the meteor shower had anything to do with Clark's presence. He decided probably and asked R2 to scan for anything of _unusual_ origin for this planet.

"Yes, Artoo," Luke said, "besides us."

There was something. Artoo couldn't quite say what it was, but it was in the storm-cellar. Luke wondered if he would have a chance to go in there. Probably not. Best not to sneak in, either. The Kents were good people, he didn't want to ruin their trust.


End file.
